User blog:Ji12/Ji12 - Fanfiction - Ch2.2 Taleyni at the Lab
(Note: Black text by Jason. Blue text by Josh.) *Not long ago, Taleyni was involved in an accident where she was hit by a car while pushing Chika out of the car's path. In the past few days, Taleyni hasn't been acting like herself. She's been acting more childish and joking lots more, seemingly out of character. After the accident, she started going through certain changes. These changes have caused side effects such as spontaneous electricity to arc over her body, shocking anyone she touches or short circuiting anything else. Unknown to Jason, her condition has gotten a lot worse, in a very short period of time.* J: Taley..? *Just comes home from Josh’s café and finds Taleyni in the floor of the living room.* I didn’t realize you had gotten so bad, so quickly. *Jason gently picks Taley up from the floor* T: I was waiting *zzt* for you to come home. *zzt* I love you... *electricity arcs over her body* J: Chika! C: Coming Onii-chan! *runs from her bedroom and sees Taley* Oh my goodness, what happened to Taley-nee? J: Did you not know what was going on? C: Chika did not know. She's been in her room for a long time. Taley-nee seemed fine just a few hours ago! *starts to tear up and getting worried* J: It's ok, Chika. Just call Doc. Tell her we’re coming. Alluvia, get the car ready. You’re driving. *On the way to the lab, while in the backseat holding Taleyni, Jason gets out his phone and calls Josh. Jason explains what is going on and asks him would he mind keeping Chika for a while. Josh agrees to meet them at the lab as he is nearby walking with Kiko.* J: Chika, Josh is going to meet us at the lab. You're going to spend the afternoon and evening with them at their house, ok? C: Chika wanted to stay with Taley-nee, but she understands. She will get to see Maiko, so Chika doesn't mind. J: *looking down at Taleyni* I'm sorry. It's my fault you got so bad. I should've taken you to see Doc a lot sooner. T: Don't worry *zzt* about *zzt* me. I love *zzt* you and as *zzt* long as you're happy, I *zzt* am, too. *Reaches up with her hand and touches Jason's face while smiling lovingly.* J: I love you too, Taley... *holding back his emotions* ---------------- *After arriving at the lab, Jason goes on in with Taleyni, and Alluvia waits outside with Chika for Josh to meet them there to pick up Chika. Josh shortly arrives with Yukiko (Kiko).* Josh: *Heads over to where Chika is.* Hello Chika-chan. Don't worry about Taleyni. She is in great hands. Ready to head home? A: You be good for master Josh, ok Chika-chan. C: Alright Chika promises she will... A: Master expresses his thanks for you looking after Chika-chan for us... Josh: It's no problem at all, I assure you. A: If you'll excuse Alluvia, she must be getting inside. ---------------- *Meanwhile in the lab...* D: Let's get her undressed so the probes can be hooked up. J: B-but, Doc? D: You're her master! We've no time to waste! J: *follows Doc's orders* T: I should've *zzt* gotten sick *zzt* long ago! *giggles* A: *walks in the lab* I leave you two alone for just a minute, and look what goes on. *teases to try and lighten the mood* D: *hooks up various probes and looks at the data on the screen* Hmm, very interesting... *Over the next hour or so, Doc analyzes the data and tells Jason to plan to be here for at least 2 days. Jason gives Josh a call and asks him to keep Chika a bit longer. Josh agrees without any problem. During the first night and day, neither Jason nor Alluvia leave Taley's side to sleep. As the second night approaches, Doc has compiled enough data to get a clear picture of what is going on with Taley's systems.* D: The data states her reactor is running at 300% of normal capacity! A side effect of the recent change, no doubt. Also... *looking at more data* ...there seems to be a nanomachine imbalance... Half of her nanomachines have reversed polarity. Her over-powered reactor paired with the nanomachine imbalance was apparently causing the electric discharges. Interesting. J: Wait, Reactor? I thought MyRoid’s only had batteries that needed charging. And nanomachines...? D: Well, technically most do. Batteries are used as backup power in case of reactor malfunction or failure and are charged overnight. Other self maintenance tasks are also performed during each MyRoid’s “sleep” period, which is where you two should be now, asleep. I believe Josh gave you use of his office upstairs as needed. Since you obviously never read the guide I gave you on basics of MyRoid functions, take this with you and at least skim through it before you go to sleep. J: What guide? D: That’s what I thought. J: Taley will be ok? D: I’ll supervise the re-sync process which should be almost complete by in the morning. If my suspicions are right, the real fun can begin after re-sync is complete by tomorrow afternoon. Now GO! J: *yawns* Alright, I’m going. *heads upstairs with Alluvia* A: What did she mean by “real fun”? J: I dunno, maybe she’ll find out some of Taley’s true capabilities. You know Doc loves to run tests. -------------------- *Arriving at Josh’s office door upstairs on the 2nd floor, Alluvia reads off the name plate.* A: Special Projects Director? J: Even I didn't know. Well let’s go on in. *Entering, the two realize the room is more of a small apartment than office. A large windows dominates one wall. Another wall has shelves containing pictures of what looks like Josh and his girls (mostly Maiko). The third wall is mostly TV panels. The far side of the room has a small meeting area. The couch folds out into a large bed and in the corner, a door leads to a small bathroom.* J: The couch is supposed to turn into a bed. I guess we're sharing. A: *blushing* That is not undesirable. *They both work unfolding the couch into a bed.* J: Alluvia... A: Alluvia knows how you feel about Taley. She won't try to interfere. J: I know you won't. A: If Master wants to take a quick bath, Alluvia will even wash your back. J: I..*looks into her sad eyes* I think the bathroom is a little too small for that. I-I'll take a quick shower. You get ready for bed. *Disappointed, she looks through the small closet in the corner of the room and finds a loose fitting ensemble to change into.* J: *stepping out of the bathroom* Did you find anything to... *stops when he sees Alluvia sitting on the edge of the bed* A: It just won't fit right! *She looks up at him, tears starting to form in her eyes.* J: It seems like you found one of Maiko’s old outfits. A: *looks up at Jason, still trying to adjust the loose fitting top, tears streaming by now* Sometimes I feel so useless. J: You are not and have never been useless to me. *scooping her up, he gently lays her down on the bed, with her head on the pillow* A: I-I'm s-sorry Master. The t-tears just won't stop..* *Jason looks down at her as she continues to wipe at her eyes with the backs of her hands.* J: Alluvia, I've always... *The words stick in his throat. Why can't he just say what he feels? He stares directly into her deep blue eyes.* ...loved you. *Jason's heart can't stand to see Alluvia like this anymore. Sitting on the edge of the bed he reaches around and pulls her close, her loose shirt slipping off her shoulders. Alluvia offers no resistance as he kisses her and returns his kiss with all the love she has for him. They slowly lay back on the bed. As their heads hit the pillows, Alluvia leans back from him and Jason wipes the remaining tears from her face.* A: That’s all I ever wanted to hear. J: I’m sorry I made you wait so long. *He pulls her close, kisses her once more, and then they both fall asleep, with Alluvia’s body nestled closely up against his.* -------------------- *Hours later in the lab...* Doc: ...and we’re done ahead of schedule. Once the repair process started, your “good” nanomachines replicated to the others. T: I don't fully understand, but if you say so! D: I don’t remember your hair being that color or you coming in to the lab to have it modified. T: *gets up from table* Hmm, I just think about it and it changes. The outfit changes, too. *as Taley stands, she is surrounded by rings of light as her clothes change into a skin tight outfit* It's a little snug, but really comfortable. *ponders* I dunno why this is the only one I can change into. *ponders some more* Maybe because it's one of Jason's favorites! *winks* D: *examines the outfit* Most of it seems to be acting almost as a second skin. I've never seen this before. T: And it seems the change was a lot faster now that you've fixed me. D: Would you mind showing me again? T: Sure! *Taley is surrounded by light, again changing her hair and outfit* D: Fascinating! *records data* *Several more hours pass as early morning approaches...* D: I need a break. *rubs eyes* I'll go over this data later. Why don't you go rest and check on your master. *At the thought of her master, Taley's eyes glow and swirl with energy.* T:I love my Jason! *Raising her hands in excitement, she catches the edge of a desk and flings it across the lab.* T: Oh my! Sorry Doc! D: Maybe I better compile that data now. *Taleyni goes upstairs to find Jason.* T: Yep this is the room. *Knocks/hears nothing.* Jason? *Now excited to see Jason her eyes start to glow. She tries handle and it breaks off in her hand. As she stares at the broken handle, the door swings open. Jason quickly sits up in the bed with Alluvia's arms around his neck. Alluvia's loose top slips down to her waist.* J: Taleyni!? I was just.. It's not.. *looks down at Alluvia and sees her top has slipped down.* Oh well, I'm dead.. *waits for the end to come* A: *still groggy, smiles as she looks at Taley* ...was sleeping ...with Jason... *her hands still locked around J's neck* *Taley, with her eyes swirling with energy, walks to edge of bed & looks down at Jason.* T: *in a disgusted voice* I can't believe you Jason, that you would... *in excited voice* ...start without me! *pounces on top of Jason and Alluvia in the bed* J: Wait! *squeeze, poke, tickle* Taley! *in a blur of motion and blankets, the bed starts to creak and pop and then ...CRASH!* -------------------- Doc: What was that!? I'd better go check. -------------------- J: I thought you'd be upset about this. T: Why would I be upset about you loving Luvi-chan? *throws her arms around Jason's neck* That is all I ever wanted is for you to love us both without choosing one over the other. J: *looks at into the loving eyes of both girls* I do love you both. *the door swings opens* D: What is going on in... *stops when she sees the situation, Jason raises up from what is left of the bed, this time with Alluvia and Taleyni hanging from his neck.* J: Sorry Doc. *laughs weakly* D: You were supposed to borrow the room not destroy it. *Notices Alluvia's state of dress, Alluvia innocently returns her gaze.* D: Oh, I didn’t realize... I’ll just meet all of you back in the lab after you get dressed and have breakfast. *walks out, pulling what is left of the door closed behind her* J: Wait Doc! It’s not… never mind. *gets dressed* You two get ready. I’ll head on down.*grabs meal tickets from desk, pauses to look at some pictures on the shelves nearby* T: What are you looking at? J: Oh, just some photos of Josh and his girls. Most are of Maiko. She was his first MyRoid, I think. You two get ready and come on down when you’re done. *sets the picture down and walks out* T: *looks at photos* Luvi-chan, I know that look in his eyes. It’s the same look of fondness he had when you first came home. A: What are you saying? T: Can’t say I blame him though...*picks up one of the photos and rubs her other hand over Maiko’s face.* Maiko is very cute... especially in this photo. Was this from a dance? Something isn’t quite right. Josh looks older in this photo than he does now. I’ll ask Jason about it later. Are you ready Luvi-chan? A: Yes. This top is a little tight, but fits. T: *puts photo back* Jason may end up with one more like us someday. Could you accept that? A: Only if she was willing to accept Alluvia, too and not be selfish with Master. T: I feel the same way, Luvi-chan. Ok, let’s go. *The two head downstairs to meet Jason for breakfast.* -------------------- *Alluvia & Taleyni enter the cafeteria as Jason sets each one's favorite breakfast food on the table.* J: After we eat, Taleyni and I will talk to Doc a bit and finish up here. Alluvia, you go pick up Chika. We'll meet back home this afternoon. I just don't know how I'm going to explain to Josh about his room. *After mentioning the room, they both look at Taley, who innocently averts her gaze.* J: I'll give Josh a call & try to explain things. -------------------- Jason: *reaches for his cell at the same time the text notify goes off, checks cell* Oh it's Josh. He wants to meet... *panicked look* ...in his office. *gives Josh a call* Josh, about that meeting... *explains about his office, about Tal's strength, and also that Alluvia will come to pick up Chika soon* Josh: I see... The office condition isn't important... What you and Doc need to know is. Jason: I see, then tomorrow it is. I'll see you then. Thanks, Josh, for looking after Chika for me for the last two days. She is really important to me. I... *pauses* ...really do love that little girl. MyRoid or not, to me, she IS my little sister. Josh: I understand the feeling. There is no extent I would not go to for my girls. -------------------- J: *ends call* It seems something important has come up and Josh wants to meet with me about Chika here in the morning. *the 2 girls express concern* I don't know any details yet, and I don't want either of you to mention this to Chi-chan. T: Ok! A:Understood. *the 3 finish up breakfast* *As Jason & Taleyni head to the lab Alluvia heads off to get Chika from Josh's. In the lab, Jason and Doc acknowledge the meeting for tomorrow.* D: Now let's get that 2nd round of tests started shall we? *3 hours and a destroyed training room later...* D: *facepalms* It seems we still have a lot of work to do... A: *arriving at Josh's house, knocks on the door. She wonders how Chika has been the last 2 days...* ---------------- *As Jason & Taley walk home, he thinks back to Doc's words* (Doc: I'm in totally unfamiliar territory with her. Every time I find a solution, her systems change. Work with her and help her learn to control her emotions. That seems to be one factor in her being able to control her power output.) T: Jason? J: Oh, I was just thinking I missed your short hair. T: Silly... *her hair sparkles gold and changes* Category:Blog posts